


A Little Christmas Luck!

by Aluri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: naruto100, Cute, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Rock Lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluri/pseuds/Aluri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas-Themed Short with everyone's favorite Rock Lee. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Christmas Luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be for an ex-friend, and there was no way I was trashing this piece. Have some Lee love!! I absolutely adore my baby so much, please show him some love too. T^T Also, yay Christmas-themed fiction! I was afraid I wouldn't get any out in time! This is totally worth it. :3

“Sakura!” your harried voice called over the thick crowd. “Oi, over here!”

The young woman looked up at your voice, cheeks reddened from the cold—or possibly from the young brunette standing just behind her, hanging onto her waist with both arms, and nuzzling his cold nose into the crown of her head. Giggling quietly as he muttered something into her ear, she waved you over to her. “What is it (y/n)-chan?”

You jogged over to the shivering pair standing just outside the clinic; Sasuke must have just picked Sakura up from work. “Sakura have you seen Lee?” A gloved hand brushed thick hair from in front of your (e/c) eyes as you looked around hopefully.

“No, sorry I haven’t,” the pink-haired young woman responded, shaking her head as best she could while Sasuke’s face was still buried in her hair. “Why, did you need him?” She swatted a hand at the coal-eyed young man distractedly when he laid a small kiss on her neck.

“Yeah he’s the only one I haven’t given a present to and I haven’t seen him all day. I was really looking forward to it!” The small outburst sent a puff of breath into the freezing air. You crossed your arms defensively as Sakura laughed at your almost whining tone.

Violently shivering, the green eyed girl leaned her head over to one side and regarded Sasuke out of the corner of those pretty eyes. “Have you seen Lee today?”

“No. He’s probably off training or something to that effect,” Sasuke responded quietly, hiding his shivering well but not well enough. “He’s always training when (y/n) needs him. I think he might just be avoiding her.” A sly smirk was sent your way. “What did you do to scare him off this time?”

You bristled indignantly as Sakura chidingly cuffed Sasuke’s arm, trying and failing to hide her own small laugh. But just as quickly, your own smirk was gliding across your lips as you smoothly responded, “Oh you know, Sasuke. I just showed him a picture of you.”

Your fellow kunoichi began laughing raucously, throwing her head back into Sasuke’s broad chest as her already cold-pinked cheeks darkened with the effort. She earned the couple strange looks from patrons seeking shelter within the clinic’s foyer but didn’t seem to care as Sasuke glared at you good-naturedly.

“Yeah well,” he mumbled with a glower, obviously not wanting to keep him frozen nose out of Sakura’s hair for too long. “Just go find him and stop complaining so we can all get to the Christmas party safe. Baka.”

You stayed long enough to smirk and tap your nose knowingly before turning and running off through the village after shouting a thanks over your shoulder. Sasuke was right; you had to find Lee and get to that party!

-x-

You had checked the training field, the local dojo on the edge of town, most of the market shops, almost all of the restaurants, and quite a few house parties that you knew friends were throwing to celebrate the holiday coming up at midnight. Still, you seemed incapable of finding Lee.

A disappointed sigh escaped through your pursed lips; your shoulders wilted in failure. It was getting late. You weren’t likely to find him any time soon at this rate. And besides, you were going to be late for the party you had promised TenTen that you and your friends would be at.

(E/c) eyes skimmed the snowy ground on which you walked as you headed toward your destination, an air of defeat present in your stride. You had wanted to make his present special; to give it to him when no one else was around. It would have meant so much more like that than it would in the middle of a party with all of your friends watching, pressuring him into whatever response there was to be had.

But it looked like that wasn’t happening.

Trudging onward, hands shoved deep into your jacket pockets, you shook your head lightly. You could just give him one part of the gift. You could wait for the rest. One night wouldn’t kill you.

The house came into view after a few minutes; lights were on in almost every window and you could already hear loud music pumping from within the walls. You figured there was no point in waiting to go inside since the party was obviously already going strong.

Just as you reached the small wooden fence surrounding the rented space, a voice carried by the bone-chilling wind reached you ears. “(Y/n)-chan! Please, wait!”

You whipped around on the spot, elated to hear that particular voice. You had been searching for him all day and now he was finally here! A small smile began to form on your chill-paled lips as a nearly frantic Lee jogged over to you.

A dark orange scarf hid half of his features, but even that was not enough to stop that gleaming smile from coming to light. “(Y/n)-chan, I have found you!” the older man exclaimed rather happily, pulling you into a tight hug. “I have been searching for you! I have not given you your present!”

Smiling brightly at the young man’s enthusiasm, you allowed yourself to linger in that hug, lightly breathing in his scent. When he finally pulled away from you, simply standing there with that sweet, endearing smile on his face, you stated, “Yeah I was looking for you too.” Furtively, you took your hand out of your pocket and slung it behind your back.

Your heart fluttered when the young man leaned forward at the waist, eyes closed in a pleased smile, his face mere inches from your own. When onyx eyes opened, they were full of happiness and a deeper emotion that you could not read. “Now please, (Y/n)-chan, close your eyes,” he murmured to you, smile never leaving his lips.

You closed your eyes without hesitation, heart thumping in your ears. Lightning zip-lined down your spine when you felt his soft hands still covered in his trademark bandages brush against your collarbone, reaching toward the back of your neck gently. Soft fingers lingered above your pulse for a moment, and you felt a cool weight rest against your skin.

You felt his weight shift away from you, but not before a steaming puff of breath landed against the reddening skin of your cheek. “Open your eyes.”

You did so, looking down to spy the most beautiful necklace you had ever seen. A small white lotus pendant, no larger than a couple of centimeters in diameter, sat delicately on a lovely silver chain against your heartbeat. In the center of the wondrous folds of fragile petals lay a deep green gemstone, faceted to catch the light and fracture it into a million reflections of as many shades of the color.

“Lee,” you breathed, at a complete loss for words. Tears pricked at the backs of your eyes, but you would not let yourself be so silly and girlish over a necklace. (E/c) eyes flitted up to his peaceful face once more as he watched and gauged your reaction.

“Do you like it?” he asked quietly, eyes tender. “I requested the necklace especially for you, (Y/c)-chan. It was difficult to find something as beautiful as you have become. Then I remembered the rare and beautiful lotus of Konoha and its immeasurable elegance. You see (Y/n)-chan, the lotus always blooms twice. You bloomed wonderfully when you moved into Konohagakure, and you became an equally wonderful young lady. Now you have returned from training and I have realized that you have bloomed once more and returned to us as a wonderful, beautiful woman.”

You felt like you couldn’t breathe. You had pined for the young man for more years than you cared to acknowledge, and had assumed that he would never feel the same. And now this?

“Lee I absolutely love it!” Gently, you cradled the flower in your fingertips, turning it this way and that to catch the light. The way the pendant cast shadows across its own petals was nothing short of entrancing. “It makes me feel like what I got you isn’t any good,” you then admitted, cheeks breaking out in a blush once more.

“I am sure it will be wonderful!” Lee pronounced, winking and sending you a goofy thumbs up, as was his habit.

A small smile spread across your lips once more as you pulled your clenched fist around from behind your back. “Well then it’s your turn: close your eyes. Put out your hand though!” You laughed at the excited grin plastered across your close friend’s face. Carefully, you placed something into his palm, closing his fingers around it before bouncing backward onto your heels. “Look!”

Lee turned his palm toward himself expectantly, eyes widening as he saw the little token. A small swath of bamboo shoots bundled with twine lay there, with an old coin that read “LUCK” lying across them, fastened with a red ribbon to contrast the green of the bamboo. It was a mere two inches high, if that.

“Sensei helped me to bind it,” you explained softly, hands shoved nervously into your pockets to keep them from wringing themselves. “And I sealed it with chakra so no one but you can take it with them. That way, even if you lose it, one of us can find it.” You smiled genuinely as you explained. “It’s a good luck token!”

Ebony eyes shimmered with emotion as the brunette pulled you into a bruising hug. “I thank you, (Y/n)-chan,” he whispered softly into your hair; his fingers braided through your soft (h/c) locks as he held you close to his body.

You returned the hug with ardor. After a moment however, you gently pulled away, looking Lee deep in the eye with a mischievous grin. “I also have one more thing for you,” you quipped, (e/c) orbs shining with mischief.

“What is it?”

You held out her hands, palms up, fists closed. When Lee did not take the hint, you slightly uncurled your fingers, gesturing for him to open your hands. Carefully, the taijutsu master unbent your fingers, revealing a palm full of air.

“Um, (Y/n)-chan.” Lee hesitated, confusion showing in his look and tone. “There is nothing here.”

“Yes there is,” you countered, grin widening. “This.” And just that simply, you leaned forward and placed a soft and chaste kiss against equally soft lips. When you returned to where you had started, face beet red and eyes averted, you quietly whispered, “Merry Christmas, Lee-kun.”

Lee was silent for less than a split second before he laughed outright and pulled you into a tight hug once more, lips finding your own in a more impassioned lock. “I believe my present was best of all,” he told you almost conspiratorially. That characteristic smile never left his pretty face as he pulled you into his side, walking toward the house.

As the pounding music’s volume increased, the two of you smiled to one another, no longer needing words. “Let us go inside, (Y/n)-chan.”

“Yeah.” You smiled a close-eyed smile, leaning your head onto her newfound love’s shoulder. “Can’t wait to tell Sasuke!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!~ Happy Almost Christmas!!~


End file.
